


O Segredo de Qrow

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Incest, Qrow submissive, Raven domme
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Qrow achou que estava sozinho no dormitório, mas quando sua irmã aparece de forma inesperada, ele vai ter de explicar muita coisa, para sua sorte, Raven estar mais do que disposta a ajudá-lo.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen
Kudos: 5





	O Segredo de Qrow

  
Raven estalou a língua descontente, uma mancha de chá estava se espalhando rapidamente por sua camiseta. 

— Foi sem querer, deuses, Raven, deixa eu tentar… — Taiyang dizia puxando um lenço de seu braço para tentar consertar aquilo.

— Tá, pare com isso! — Ela o afastou constrangida quando várias pessoas que estavam na praça de alimentação do shopping viraram para ver o pequeno incidente. 

— Eu não vi que ali estava molhado! — Taiyang argumentou, ele havia indo comprar alguns lanches enquanto Raven esperava na mesa e Summer ia na bilheteria, mas o rapaz voltar com a bandeja escorregou em uma poça caindo com o lanche e as bebidas causando a sujeira que agora estava nas roupas de Raven. 

— Tá tudo bem, só… — Ela começou apenas para Summer aparecer de repente. 

— Pessoal, comprei os bilhetes, vocês já estão prontos? 

De repente os olhos dela se arregalaram vendo a bagunça de pipoca no chão e o molhando na camiseta de Raven. 

— O que houve aqui? — Ela perguntou.

— Não tinha uma placa de chão molhado! — Taiyang gritou se virando na direção da lanchonete. — Por que não tinha uma placa de chão molhado aqui? Aliás, por que o chão estava molhado para começo de conversa? 

— Oh, isso é um absurdo! — Summer começou. 

— Chega! — Raven bateu as mãos na mesa e ficou de pé.

Naquela altura eles já eram o centro das atrações. 

— Vocês podem continuar o encontro, eu estou voltando. 

— O que? Não, não vá! — Summer pediu. — Não é sempre que podemos sair os três. 

Raven suspirou, impossível negar algo para ela. 

— Ok, mas eu vou voltar e trocar essa roupa. 

— Parece justo. — disse Taiyang. 

— Vamos esperar você. — Summer sorriu e segurou o braço de Taiyang. 

— Não precisa, vão ver o filme que eu espero vocês aqui fora quando saírem.

Os dois se entreolharam e depois assentiram. 

— Ok! 

Raven foi até o banheiro do shopping entrando em uma cabine, rapidamente ela sentiu a conexão com seu irmão e abriu um portal. Ela passou por ele saindo no quarto do time STRQ na Beacon. Estranhamente Raven não viu Qrow em nenhuma parte, mas ele não podia estar longe, final o portal a trouxe até aqui. 

Não importava, ela só precisava trocar de roupa rapidamente. Raven foi até sua gaveta onde estavam suas roupas e logo percebeu que estava aberta. Ela não ia ter deixado assim antes de sair com Taiyang e Summer. Ao abrir mais, notou rapidamente algumas peças de roupas estavam faltando, não só isso, ela também deu por falta seu estojo de maquiagem. 

_ Será que alguém entrou ali?  _

Raven aguçou os sentidos e finalmente ouviu algo, um som que era alguém cantarolando, estava vindo do banheiro do quarto. Ela já imaginou quem era. Seu irmão aprontando algo. 

Ela trocou rapidamente sua camiseta molhada por uma seca e limpa, e foi com passos leves na direção da porta, seja lá o que Qrow estivesse aprontando, ela o pegaria em flagrante e o faria pagar por mexer em suas coisas, ele sabe muito bem que Raven odeia que mexam em suas coisas. 

Sua mão envolveu a maçaneta e a girou com cuidado, o som do cantarolar ficou mais alto e Raven abriu de uma vez a porta para pegá-lo de surpresa, mas quem se surpreendeu foi ela. 

Qrow deu um grito de susto e se virou em sua direção deixando um batom cair no chão, seus olhos arregalaram e ele deu dois passos para trás tentando se cobrir inutilmente com as mãos. 

Raven mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, seu irmão estava usando suas roupas. Ok, um dia, quando Taiyang e Summer pregaram uma peça nele trocando seus uniformes e Qrow acabou andando pelo campus usando sua saia. Mas aquilo era completamente diferente, seu irmão havia vestido não só sua saia, como também meia-calça, salto alto e… até o sutiã de Raven estava em seu peito nu e magro. 

— Eu posso explicar! Raven, eu posso explicar isso! — Ele gaguejou desesperado, mas seus olhos estavam fixo em seu corpo apertado dentro daquelas roupas femininas. 

— Certo… — Ela entrou no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. — Eu quero ouvir como exatamente você vai explicar isso sem parecer que você é um esquisito pervertido. 

— Eu admito que isso é esquisito, mas… eu não estava fazendo mal a ninguém, não é? Eu só… — Ele trocou os pés parecendo lutar contra o constrangimento, um vermelho intenso cobriu seu rosto deixando até suas orelhas quentes, Raven observou bem como ele até parecia uma menininha desajeitada, era… Interessante, no mínimo. 

— Você o que? Gosta de se vestir como uma garota e não quer que ninguém saiba disso? — Ela colocou uma mão na cintura e lançou um sorriso presunçoso para o irmão. 

— É complicado, tá! Você pode não me julgar? Por favor? — Ele exclamou em sua direção. — Você faz um monte de coisas estranhas com Tai e Summer, por que eu também não posso ter algo estranho também? 

Aquele era um bom ponto e Raven o considerou. 

— Ok, e que tal eu te julgar por pegar minhas roupas sem a minha permissão? — Ela se aproximou da pia vendo seu estojo ali. — E a minha maquiagem também? 

— Eu… Ah! — Seus ombros caíram em desapontamento. — Você tem razão, me desculpe, é só que… Eu não tinha outra opção. Tenho vergonha de comprar eu mesmo e as roupas de Summer não me cabem, eu já tentei. 

— Você tentou usar as roupas dela? — Raven riu um pouco disso, ela se aproximou ainda mais dele enquanto Qrow se sentava no vaso com a tampa fechada. 

— Eu sei que está errado eu pegar suas coisas, só… não conte isso para ninguém, por favor. 

— Ah, Qrow… — Sua voz era macia e suave. — É claro que eu não faria isso, você é meu irmão, e não ia deixar ninguém te envergonhar, afinal, esse é um privilégio meu. Não é? — Ela finalizou rindo sarcástica. 

Um forte rubor subiu pelo rosto dele e Qrow desviou o olhar por um instante. 

— Para. — Ele disse. 

— Hmmm, você gostou da ideia? — Raven colocou a mão no queixo dele e puxou seu rosto para ele a olhá-la. 

— O que você pretende fazer então? 

— Você é tão tolo, irmãozinho. — falou em tom zombeteiro. — Se tivesse falado comigo sobre seu… desejo peculiar, eu poderia ter ajudado. — Ela acariciou seu rosto. — Não precisava esconder isso, pelo menos, não precisava esconder isso de mim. 

— Você está falando sério? — Seus olhos pequenos e pálidos a olharam com uma espécie de otimismo esperançoso que era inocente e bonito. 

— Sim, como você disse, eu também tenho as minhas esquisitices. Se você precisa de ajuda com seu fetiche, estou disposta a lhe ajudar. — Ela sorriu pretensiosa para ele. 

Qrow pareceu ponderar por um instante, era sua irmã, talvez a pessoa que ele mais confiava no mundo. Eles nascerem a passaram a vida junto, não fazia sentido excluir Raven de uma parte de sua vida assim e se fosse sincero, Qrow real queria alguma ajuda. 

— Obrigado, agora estou me sentindo um pouco mal por não ter te contado e você ter descoberto assim. — Ele coçou a parte de trás do pescoço. 

Raven deu de ombros com isso, ela se abaixou pegando o batom que ficou jogado no chão depois que Qrow o derrubou no susto. Ela girou fazendo a parte colorida apareceu. 

— Deixa pra lá, que tal eu te mostrar como se usar isso, para começar?

Qrow piscou surpreso, depois sorriu suavemente e assentiu. Raven se aproximou e seus dedos tocaram com delicadeza seu queixo levantando um pouco seu rosto enquanto ela aproximava o batom de seus lábios. 

— Então, de onde veio isso? Quando exatamente você percebeu que gostava de usar roupas femininas? — Raven perguntou despretensiosa deslizando o batom pelos lábios finos do irmão. 

— Para ser sincero, acho que foi quando usei aquela saia na época que fui trollado. — Ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer quando viu Raven pegar um lápis de olho no estojo e voltar para passá-lo em sua pálpebra. — Eu me sentir… Bem, me senti muito bem vestindo aquilo. E depois comecei a pensar como era a sensação de usar um sutiã, ou uma cinta-liga… acho que você entendeu, uma coisa puxou a outra e quando vi… 

— Você gostou como? — Raven parou para olhá-lo com uma mistura de curiosidade e atenção. — De um jeito sexual? 

Qrow sentiu todo o seu corpo se aquecer e seu coração bateu feito um louco dentro de seu peito. 

— Eu… 

— Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. — Ela sorriu de uma forma cúmplice. — Você sabe, eu tenho alguns fetiches diferentes, não tem problema de você também ter, não te julgaria caso você falasse que se excita com isso. — Raven levou a mão a seu peito onde estava o sutiã dela que ele estava usando. 

Qrow estremeceu sentindo os dedos dela roçarem sua pele onde o tecido rendado abraçava seu tórax, as conchas preenchidas com meias que ele cuidadosamente dobrou e as colocou para simular seios e dar uma aparência melhor para a peça de roupa. Um calor crescendo e se concentrando entre suas pernas fazendo sua pele ficar quente e vermelha. 

— Você está certa nisso, para ser sincero. 

Raven sorriu vitoriosa com a resposta dele. 

— O que você acha excitante? 

— Você realmente está curiosa com isso? — Qrow sorriu intrigado e com uma expressão maliciosa. 

— Talvez eu tenha uma curiosidade nisso, sim. 

Qrow riu um pouco e acabou fazendo uma expressão pretensiosa. 

— Gosto das roupas, são bonitas, mas principalmente, gosto quando me olho, gosto como a aparência fica, tem algo de excitante em fazer isso. Desculpe não sei explicar direito. 

Raven sorriu e balançou a cabeça positiva. 

— Não tem problema, que tal você ir ver no espelho? Acho que sua maquiagem ficou muito melhor. 

O rosto de Qrow se iluminou, ele se levantou indo ficar parado na frente do espelho. 

— Uau, isso ficou incrível! — Ele se admirou vendo o que Raven havia feito em seu rosto, a sombra vermelha delineada com preto do lápis combinando com o batom vermelho que aumentou de uma forma bonita seus lábios. — Eu sempre achei muito difícil me maquiar, e nunca tive ninguém para me ajudar. 

— Bem… — Raven se aproximou ficando ao lado dele sorrindo. — Agora você tem sua irmã mais velha aqui para ajudá-lo. 

Qrow se virou em sua direção sorrindo, os olhos brilhando de uma forma divertida. 

— Obrigada, você está sendo incrível. — Ele se virou mais se encostando na pia. — Você está bastante interessada, irmã. — falou mexendo na barra de sua saia propositadamente. — Acho que sei suas esquisitices também. 

Raven levantou as sobrancelhas por um segundo e abriu um sorriso lânguido. 

— E qual é? — Ela perguntou de forma sensual e se aproximando um pouco mais dele. 

— Você gosta de me ver assim? — Ele parecia cauteloso e olhou com apreensão esperando a reação de Raven. 

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, Qrow sentiu como se seus olhos estivessem em chamas e queimassem sua pele. 

— O que eu vejo não é nada mal, você fica bem assim, apesar de umas melhorias poderem serem feitas no futuro. 

Qrow sorriu e se sentiu um pouco mais confiante. 

— Me diga, o que você mais gosta no Tai e na Summer? — Ele perguntou de forma pretensiosa. 

— Gosto que sejam submissos. 

Ele sorriu largamente. 

— E é isso que você gosta de ver aqui. — Qrow apontou vagamente para si mesmo. 

Quando sua irmã abriu um sorriso provocador e selvagem, ele se sentiu quente e vitorioso. 

— Cadela! Você é uma cadela. — Ela falou sorrindo. 

Qrow riu, ele se mexeu tentando imitar alguns trejeito feminino que imaginava ser o que Raven gostava de ver. 

— E você gosta disso. — respondeu atrevido. 

— Isso foi uma afirmação? — Raven se afastou se movendo para ficar na sua frente. 

— Estou errado? Você está toda interessada desde que me viu! Estou errado em pensar que você gostou de me ver assim? 

— Você venceu. — Ela admitiu, mas sua expressão arrogante não deixou seu rosto. — Eu nunca havia pensado em algo assim, se tivesse, teria feito Taiyang usar minhas calcinhas, mas olhando assim, acho você transvestido é bem mais interessante. Ficou estranhamente feminino e atraente. 

— Eu sei, por isso gosto, e nunca me senti tão garota antes. 

— Oh, vejo. — Raven fez aquela expressão esnobe. — E você pretende me agradecer? 

Qrow trocou o peso dos pés, a coisa estava indo na direção perigosa e proibida, a mesma sensação que dava quando ele se vestia escondido, perigo e tabu secreto. Isso o excitava até o último osso do corpo. Ele continuaria? Raven estava dando a chance de recuar, mas não era isso que ele realmente queria. 

Ele se mexeu novamente fazendo um estereótipo de menina tímida e a olhou sorrindo. 

— Como você quer que eu lhe agradeça? 

O olhar que Raven lhe lançou era absolutamente podre de tão indecente. Ela se aproximou ficando tão perto dele que Qrow poderia sentir a respiração da irmã perto de seu peito. 

— Você tem um bom gosto, em? Esse sutiã foi caro e é muito bom. — Ela levou a mão e apertou seu seio falso feito de meias sob o tecido do sutiã. 

Ele ficou olhando aturdido para isso, a sensação era nula, mas o visual… ver seu seio ser apertado mesmo ele sendo inexistente foi o bastante para ele ter a emoção real que o fez morder os lábios e Raven sorria cheia de si para ele. 

— Que vadia, você é, irmãozinho. — A mão dela desceu pelo abdômen magro, porém definido e firme dele até chegar na saia e adentrar por ali. 

— Ah! — Qrow soltou o gemido que estava segurando quando sentiu os dedos de Raven acariciarem o interior de suas coxas. 

— Deixei-me ver o quanto pervertido você é? — Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios e correndo a mão para o meio de suas pernas agarrando seu membro que estava dentro da calcinha. — Hmmm, você está duro! 

— Sim… — Qrow arfou. 

— Vamos ver isso. — Raven puxou sua saia e ele rapidamente levantou as pernas para tirar a peça de roupa do caminho. 

Qrow sentiu sua excitação aumentar só de se imaginar apenas de calcinha, sutiã, e a meia-calça cobrindo seu corpo. 

Raven se afastou um pouco apenas para olhá-lo melhor, seu irmão havia escolhido um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pretos de renda, a parte de baixo estava bem apertada devido a sua ereção, uma mancha úmida podia ser vista no tecido. 

Sua mão correu novamente pelo abdômen dele até chegar no cós da calcinha, seus dedos adentraram. 

— Raven! Espera… — Ele respirou com dificuldade. 

Ela imediatamente parou e o olhou preocupada de repente. 

— Você quer parar? 

Qrow balançou a cabeça com veemência. 

— Não, eu não quero que você a tire. — Raven inclinou a cabeça levemente confusa, porém curiosa. — Eu gosto de sentir a sensação da calcinha apertando meu pau, me toque por cima. — Ele explicou, seu rosto queimando como brasa. 

Raven voltou a sorrir, aquilo era perfeito, não era mesmo? Estava na hora de levar as coisas do jeito que ela queria. 

Qrow olhou surpreso a irmã se inclinar e tirar o próprio sapato ficando descalço do pé direito. 

— No chão. — Ela ordenou com firmeza, mas sem agressividade. 

Ele sentiu o calor subir para seu rosto, e um sorriso aparecer sem sua vontade em sua boca. Qrow olhou para o espaço apertado do banheiro, ele se moveu para o lado colocando suas costas na parede de azulejos e depois deixando seu corpo deslizar até ele está sentado no chão, ele se inclinou e abriu as pernas em expectativa fazendo sua melhor expressão inocente para ela. 

Raven se aproximou e Qrow gemeu de antecipação. Ela ergueu o pé e o desceu em cima de seu pênis sem fazer força. 

— Você quer isso? Diga para mim. — Raven esfregou o pé e Qrow sentiu o tecido da calcinha se movendo em seu membro e enviando ondas de prazer direto para seu cérebro o fazendo gemer. 

— Sim, por favor, eu quero isso. — Ele implorou.

— Vadia pervertida. — Raven zombou dele e esfregou mais seu pé sentindo o volume duro. 

Daquela forma era difícil de avaliar se ele estava perto ou não, mas ela manteve o ritmo constante mexendo e o provocando com os dedos e a sola do pé, as vezes apertando até que ele gemesse de dor, as vezes acariciando com delicadeza. 

Sua melhor forma de avaliar era vendo as expressões do irmão, quando o peito dele subia e descia em uma velocidade maior e seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e intensos. Os olhos reviraram e sua cintura começou a se mover como se procurasse mais atrito com o pé de Raven. 

— Goze para mim! — Ela ordenou praticamente pela força do hábito, mas deu muito certo e imediatamente Qrow veio, ela sentiu como sua ejaculação saiu sujando completamente a calcinha que ele vestia. 

Raven se afastou dele enquanto Qrow tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ela sorriu para a cena, era boa demais para acreditar, teve vontade de tirar uma foto só para registrar, mas Raven nunca faria isso mesmo, então ela só o olhou ali de sutiã, batom no rosto e uma calcinha suja de gozo, deitado no chão do banheiro, com o rosto vermelho e respirando com dificuldade. 

Ele abriu um olho e viu Raven limpando o próprio pé com papel higiênico. 

— Como você está? — Ela perguntou. 

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu. 

— Bom. — Raven calçou seu sapato. — Limpe essa bagunça antes que eu volte com Tai e Summer, ok? 

Ele se ajeitou erguendo o corpo para vê-la melhor. 

— Para onde você está indo? 

— Eu só vim trocar uma camiseta que molhou, eles estão me esperando no shopping ainda. — Raven estalou a língua. — Acho que me deixei levar e os deixei esperando. Mas eles vão me perdoar por isso. 

Qrow a viu andar na direção da porta, mas antes de chegar lá ela balançou o braço e um portal se abriu, ela caminhou direto para ele, antes de passar Raven se virou olhando por cima do ombro. 

— Ah, e pode ficar com essa calcinha para você. — Ela sorriu atrevida e lhe lançou uma piscadela. 

  
  
  



End file.
